paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jindrich
Jindrich Adlersflügel is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. He's a 71-year-old, wise, elderly Bloodhound who's always willing to give life advice and help younger canines with whatever they need. He is actually kind despite his stoic demeanor. Jindrich is the childhood friend of Diederik, family friend of Adelrik, and Godfather to Centurion. He is not a member of the PAW Patrol (Duh). Appearance Normal Appearance Jindrich is an old Bloodhound who has mostly auburn fur and black fur along his back. He has gray coloration throughout his back and on his muzzle. His eyes are a green color and are slowly turning gray. Anthro Appearance Jindrich has generally the same feral appearance in anthro form, in terms of colors. He wears a pair of black or dark blue jeans, Jindrich also wears a sweatshirt, no zipper, of either dark blue, crimson, brown, black, or dark green. He sometimes wears a leather jacket in place of the sweatshirt. For an old canine, he is very healthy and muscular. Bio Jindrich Adlersflügel was born in Berlin, Germany early in the year 1945, the year that World War II ended. However, due to economic hardships, the family that cared for Jindrich had to give him up. He wandered the streets as a stray, foraging for food and taking shelter wherever he could. Jindrich eventually found other strays in Germany and together they banded together to form the group known as Perseverance. These 168 canines sought better lives through aiding other people and other canines however they could. Unfortunately, none of them were adopted. As the economy of Germany began to stabilize, many of the original 168 strays were adopted, leaving only 50 left. However, one day they had a fateful encounter. They met a famous hunting dog, Diederik Wächter, who promised to give food and shelter to the remaining 50 of Perseverance until they were adopted. Jindrich and Diederik quickly became good friends. Diederik even fell in love with one of Jindrich's friends, a beautiful Weimaraner named Magdalena. The famous hunter ran away from the easy life to join the other 50 strays, stating he'd rather have nothing and be with his best friend and love than stay in the good life without them. Jindrich welcomed him. After the leader of Perseverance died from disease, Diederik took his place, and led the canines with hope of better lives. Eventually, Jindrich went on to become a close family friend to Diederik and Magdalena, especially after the two had their son, Adelrik. After Diederik passed away, Adelrik had only his mother and Jindrich. For a while, Jindrich led Perseverance, whose numbers were 101 strong. Only Jindrich and 8 others remained of the original 168 When Adelrik became old enough, he assumed leader. Later, after Adelrik met and became mates with Estela Veritate, Jindrich was appointed Godfather of their son, Centurion, whom they and the other 99 strays assumed would become leader of Perseverance. That never happened... Jindrich soon left Germany after Estela left with Centurion. The next day, he found two other pups near a dumpster and immediately recognized them as Estela's pups... Aeliana and Sagitarii... Jindrich raised the two in Perseverance, and actually took them with him when he and other strays smuggled themselves onto a cargo ship bound for the United States. In America, they were quickly separated. Jindrich left Aeliana and Sagitarii on their own after he was caught by dog catchers. He didn't know what would become of them... Jindrich found himself in the Adventure Bay Shelter, and coincidentally placed in the same cell as Centurion. Jindrich played coy, pretending he didn't know exactly who Centurion was. He later escaped with Centurion during the Great Shelter Escape. He later returned to Germany after the Canid-Humanoid Project was a success, and continued to lead the canines of Perseverance, who also gained humanoid bodies. He had received word from a friend in America who told him that Aeliana and Sagitarii were alive. Eventually, when Estela was engaged to Jiemba Iluka, and destined to remarry, he ventured back to America to witness his best friend's son's ex-mate remarry... However... He didn't know that Aeliana and Sagitarii were still missing... In Shadows of Camaraderie, Jindrich knows a bit more than what he lets on, and gives Centurion aid in finding and divulging the secrets of what the former PAW Patrol pups would face. Personality An overall caring soul. He has experienced a great deal on the streets, and will gladly share his experience and knowledge with the youth in order to prevent them from making the same mistakes he did. Jindrich is like the wise, elder of a village. He has his defensive side, and he has his tempers. It's best not to test him on that... Jindrich is a strong believer in family is more than just blood relations. That's why he cares so deeply for the Wächters, and now Wächter-Veritates. He believes that so much more can be achieved when with family. Jindrich also has a very rational mindset, however he is hesitant with new people and canines. He has a stoic, seemingly self-centered demeanor. Trivia Fears TBD Vehicle None Family - Centurion (Godchild) - Aeliana (Temporary Foster-Daughter, Godchild) - Sagitarii (Temporary Foster-Son, Godchild) Friends - Diederik Wächter (Childhood and Best Friend, Deceased) - Magdalena Wächter (Childhood and Best Friend, Alive) - Adelrik Wächter (Unofficial Nephew, Deceased) - Estela Veritate (Close Family Friend, Alive) Hobbies - Watching TV - Reading... A lot of Reading... - Spending time with his godchildren Miscellaneous Facts - Jindrich was frequently called "Uncle Jingy" by Adelrik when he was younger. - Jindrich's knees are actually exceptionally well for his age. He knows this won't last forever, though. More TBD Story Appearances Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups and the Great Shelter Escape! Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others None Gallery Coming Soon! Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Characters Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Character Category:First gen Category:Adult Dog Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters